The present invention relates to infrared-radiating equipment consisting of ceramic radiators surrounded by reflectors. Devices of this kind, like the object of the applicant's German Patent No. 2 052 304, have a reflector surrounding each ceramic radiator on one side and with dimensions that match it. The size of the electric radiators and of their associated reflectors depends on the necessary heat capacity. The various models take up a lot of space when installed. There are also problems with the known radiators and reflectors when the equipment covers a lot of space, especially if the surface of the work piece is not level.